Forever Me
by Krzynkooky
Summary: This is kinda like the Secert Garden. rnA girl goes to her Grandpa's mansion and finds a secert door and discovers her true self.
1. Little Girl

Chapter 1

_Little girl_

She was pale with soft skin. She had blond hair with curls. Everyone called her pretty, until they saw her sour-looking face. Her name is Charisse. Charisse looked out the car window wondering where her mommy was taking her. She is only five, so you can see that everything seems curious.

She was being taken to a big, gloomy house. She couldn't read, so she didn't know what was going on. Charisse hugged her dolly tightly while she was being dragged into the house. Her mom was crying, so Charisse cried too. Then her mommy left without a goodbye. Charisse cried out for her mommy, but no one returned. There, she cried all night, but no one paid attention. They left the poor girl in her room, locked, until morning arose.

hope you like it. There will be more dialouge later.


	2. Lost

Chapter 2  
Lost  
"Ick, she looks horrible! Well, she'll have to do. Come on little Charisse." The maid said as she showed her to Charisse's new room. "Now, you are to stay here, there are toys to play with in that trunk" Then she walked away in disgust.

Charisse got a sneaky smile on her face. Now, a five year old is always curious and wants to explore. So, that's what she did. She went out of her room.

Charisse wandered along the halls, a bit scared. _Wow_, she thought to herself, _this place is so big and scary. I wish my mommy was here_ She wandered all the way to the library, until the maid brought her back to her room. "Now sleep!"

Four years later, Charisse was still living in this house. She had gotten used to it. Playing by herself, eating breakfast, having her lessons, ordering for people to play with her, and then she went outside to the garden. Until, she was bored because it was raining.

"It's raining! I want to go out! I'm BORED!" Charisse screamed.

"Calm down sweetie, go play in the library."

Charisse turned away and marched down the halls in fury. But she got lost.


	3. A Door With No Handle

Chapter 3  
A Door With No Handle  
Charisse looked around, a bit scared. "This is not the library! Where am I?" She wandered down the halls until she saw it.

It was a door that had no handle. Charisse knocked on the door. "It won't open! Why won't it open?" Charisse kicked the door, but it still didn't budge. Charisse went to her room and found the maid folding her clothes. "You're back already!" The maid said without looking up. Charisse sat down.

"I got lost. But, I found something very pecliaur."  
"Oh?" The maid put her clothes in a drawer and sat by Charisse. "Yeah. I found a door. Without any handle, or knob, or keyhole!" Charisse exclaimed. The maid got a scary look in her eye. "Yo-you did?" The maid started to pace around. "Oh dear, oh dear. You are not to go wandering around that door!"

Charisse folded her arms. "Why not? I order you to tell me!" The maid put her hands on her shoulders. "It's cursed!" Charisse laughed until the maid glared at her. "Why is it 'cursed'?"

"No more questions! Now, out. You have to eat." The maid commanded as she left. "Oh," The maid turned to Charisse, "don't be gonig near that door again." Then she left, with Charisse as curious as ever.


	4. A Boy

Chapter 4  
A Boy  
A week passed and Charisse was still curious about the door that could not be opened. On a Friday night, she went looking for it again.

Charisse found it and was fingering it, until someone came up to her. "Who are you?" The voice said. Charisse turned around in fear and surprise, and gasped. "I-I am Charisse. Are you a ghost?" The voice laughed. "No. I'm Daniel. What are you doing here?"

Charisse relaxed. "I'm trying to open this door. Do you know how?" She asked him.

Daniel shook his head. "No, and you shouldn't try to open it either. Bad things have happened."

"Like what Daniel?" Charisse was eager to hear.

"Ok, I'll tell you the story. But not here, follow me." He motioned for her to follow him. They went to a really tiny bedroom and sat down.


	5. The Story of the Door

Chapter 5  
The Story Of The Door  
Charisse wrinkled up her nose. "Is this your bedroom?" She said looking around. "Yeah, it is. I work around the house." He said as he sat on a stool.

Charisse raised her eyebrows and motioned for him to go on. Daniel looked at her and then continued. "Anyways, this used to be your Grandma's house. And, she found this secret door and figured out how it opened. She said it was amazing.

"It had green and purple paint and a tunnel that led to a garden. She used to play in there all day long. Then, when she was 18, she found Mark Abel and they dated. Three years later they married.

"On the day before their marriage, your Grandma, Lulu, showed Mark her secret room. They had a lot of fun there and wanted to live in this house. So, they had children, two. Your dad and your uncle. But then...

"Mark and Lulu went in the room and something bad happened to them both, that they died. And, your father and uncle saw it all. By that time, they were 15, so your father went to Kansas, leaving your uncle here by himself."

Charisse was in shock, but now she wanted to find out how it opens even more. "How did she find out?" Charisse asked him. Daniel sighed. "I don't know, and I don't tend to. You should get some sleep."

Charisse frowned and nodded. "Okay, but tomorrow, will you play with me?" Daniel smiled and said, "When I'm done with my chores, I will." And with that Charisse tiptoed quietly to her bed.


	6. A Box

Chapter 6  
A Box  
The next day, Charisse knocked on Daniel's door. Daniel opened it. Charisse grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his room. "I'm glad you're here! I have to show you something." Then, she ran outside with Daniel clumsily following after her.

"Where are you taking me?" He exclaimed. "Shh!" Charisse said as she ran into a garden. Daniel wrinkled up his nose and looked around. "It stinks."

Charisse ignored his rude remark and ran to a bush and pulled a jewelry box out. Daniel looked at it in surprise. "Whoa! What is that?" Charisse grinned and said, "It's a box. DUH!" She opened it and held out a diary. "This is the diary of my grandmother. Let's read it."


End file.
